Hora De La Conquista
by ReiNa VAmPiro
Summary: Después de tanto esperar Tantos decepciones vale la pena esforzarse por lo que uno quiere, por que la recompensa es grande


**_Holaaa! a Todos Quien esten leyendo esto xD creo que esta sera mi primer historia 7w7 sobre esta pareja Bubbline (y mi primer historia en general) *-* etto haré a una Marceline más romántica y _****_no diré más así que vamos con la history ;) Ahh! y por cierto! la Cansión es de reik y se llama "sabes" podrián escucharla mietrás leen hehe (bueno sólo digo)_**

Adventure Time no me pertenece es propiedad de Cartoon Network y no sé quién chingados más y blah blah blah

* * *

**Hora De La Conquista **

Bonnibel se encontraba muy triste por la pelea que tuvo con Marceline una semana atrás, así que decidió relajarse un poco y se dirigió a un estudio de grabación que tenían en el Dulce Reino, tomo su teclado y comenzó a tocar una linda melodía. Estaba tan triste y deprimida porque pensaba que había perdido a su amiga del alma. En cuanto dirigió su mirada hacia el piso escucho un Bajo acompañándola en la melodía.

-Ma-marc...- iba a pronunciar esperanzada mientras veía de donde provenia el sonido y esta comenzó a cantar

_**"Sabes? no pido nada más **_  
_**Que estar entre tus brazos **_  
_**Y huir de todo el mal **_  
_**Que a todo he renunciado **_  
_**Por estar junto a ti **_

_**Sabes? no dejo de pensar **_  
_**Que estoy enamorado **_  
_**Te quiero confesar **_  
_**Que soy solo un esclavo **_  
_**Que no sabe vivir sin ti **_

_**Cuando llegaste tú, te metiste en mí ser **_  
_**Encendiste la luz, Me llenaste de fe **_  
_**Tanto tiempo busqué, Pero al fin te encontré **_  
_**Tan perfecta como te imaginé No! noo ooh**_

_**Como aguja en un pajar, Te busqué sin cesar **_  
_**Como huella en el mar, tan difícil de hallar **_  
_**Tanto tiempo busqué pero al fin te encontré **_  
_**Tan perfecta…como te imaginé**_

_**Uuuhh!... **_

Bonnie continuó acompañándola con el teclado. la veía con asombro las lagrimas corrían por sus mejillas al escuchar como esta cantaba con tanta pasión, acaso Se refería a ella con lo que decía la letra?

_**Huuu... huu...**_

_**Sabes? te quiero confesar **_  
_**Que te encuentro irresistible **_  
_**No dejo de pensar que haría lo imposible **_  
_**Por quedarme cerca de ti **_

_**Cuando llegaste tú, te metiste en mí ser **_  
_**Encendiste la luz, Me llenaste de fe **_  
_**Tanto tiempo busqué, Pero al fin te encontré **_  
_**Tan perfecta como te imaginé **_

_**Como aguja en un pajar, Te busqué sin cesar **_  
_**Como huella en el mar, tan difícil de hallar **_  
_**Tanto tiempo busqué pero al fin te encontré **_  
_**Tan perfecta…como te imaginé Noo! noo ooh**_

_**Como aguja en un pajar, Te busqué sin cesar **_  
_**Como huella en el mar, tan difícil de hallar **_  
_**Tanto tiempo busqué pero al fin te encontré **_  
_**Tan perfecta…como te imaginé...**_

_**Sabes? no pido nada mas **__**Que estar entre tus brazos..."**_

Terminó de cantar la Reina Vampiro y dirigió su mirada directamente a Bubblegum...

* * *

_**"Una Semana Atrás" **_

-¡Necesito que lleves esto para allá!- ordenaba La Dulce Princesa mientras le daba a uno de sus súbditos unos cuantos adornos- ¡No!, eso está mal! vuélvanlo hacer!- al ver que unos dulces no seguían sus instrucciones

-Bonnie, quiero decirt...-

-Ordene específicamente que fueran de color rosa!- interrumpió a la peli-negro, gritándole a un cup-cake

-PB tenem...-

-¿Qué? esto está mal!, yo no pedí qu...-

-Majestad, tranquilícese todo saldrá bien- intentó calmarla mentíta

-No puedo hacerlo, todo tiene que salir a la perfección!- respondió irritada

-Bon...-

-¡PAN DE CANELA DEJA DE ENSUCIAR EL PISO!- seguía gritando irritada la joven princesa y aún sin prestarle atención a su amiga demoníaca

-¡BONNIBEL BUBBLEGUM!- gritó esta vez perdiendo la paciencia, tratando de llamar la atención de PB, lo cual funcionó. Pero ahora tenía la atención de todos viéndola asustados por su tono de voz de, lo cual hizo que se sintiera incomoda

-¡No hay nada que ver aquí, todos vuelvan a lo suyo!- ordeno la princesa con un tono de voz suave, y estos obedecieron

-¿Qué pasa Marceline?- decía volviendo a retomar su postura

-Pu-pues verás... - balbuceaba torpemente la vampiro mientras mientras rascaba su nuca- Como sabrás en un par de días será mi cumpleaños y...- intentó decir pero fue interrumpida nuevamente

-Mentíta, ¿mandaste la invitación a la Princesa Desayuno?-

-Sí majestad- respondió cordial el dulce

-¿Qué decías?- preguntó la chica rosa mientras tomaba unos papeles de la mesa y los revisaba

-Que en unos días será mi cumpleaños y.. Queri...-

-Espera un momento-silenció a Marceline- Mentíta ven acá por favor, necesito que lleves esto al Reino de Fuego- ordeno dandóle un documento

-¿y-yo majestad?-pregunto dudoso la menta tomándolo

-Sí... ¿Quién mas va a ser?- respondió sarcástica la peli-rosa. Nunca antes se le había visto así de alterada, debía ser un evento de demasiada importancia para ella, que se había obsesionado con que todo saliera a la perfección

-¡Demonios!-comenzó a perder la paciencia la Reina Vampiro

-Perdón, ¿dijiste algo?- preguntó sin ponerle importancia. La vampiresa respiro profundo y habló

-Mira, hace tiempo que no hacemos cosas juntas y ya que en unos días será mi cumpleaños 1,004, creo ya perdí la cuenta...y sólo quería pedirte que nos viéramos en el mismo lugar de siempre, para... no sé hacer algo juntas ya sabes...- dijo sin rodeos esperando que la haya escuchado

-ehh.. Sí, Sí, yo también te quiero- respondió sin pensarlo

-¿Qué?, ¿Tú me qu...? Yo no!... - intento decir confundida -¡demonios no me estas prestando atención!- se molestó frustrada

-Marcie, acompáñame!- la tomo de la mano y la saco de inmediato de aquel lugar. A Marceline se le comenzaba a acelerar el corazón por el sólo hecho de estar tomada de la mano de Bonnibel. Llegaron a una especie de florería y habían muchos dulces observando las flores y comprando las mismas, mientras caminaban a uno de los puestos de venta, Marceline se detuvo y Bubblegum volteo a ver el por qué.

-Mira Bonnie!, "si me aferro a este dulce de fresa jamás lo soltaría"-comentó tomando con ambas manos un poste de caramelo que tenía enfrente y esperando a que PB entendiera a lo que se refería. Pero la chica estaba muy perdida en sus pensamientos como para captarlo

-Ah! ¿Sí? ¿Y Qué harás? ¿Encadenarte a un poste de fresa y hacer huelga de hambre en un Reino de Dulce?- rió divertida la Princesa. la Vampiro sólo suspiro, al darse cuenta que esta no entendió la indirecta

-Uh! mira!- salió corriendo de allí PB al ver unas flores que llamaron su atención, Marcie fue tras ella de mala gana, pero su estado de animo cambió al ver unas hermosas rosas con los tonos de color de Bonnibel. De seguro eran las rosas mas bellas que había visto sus colores eran tan idénticos a PB. Tomó una y al olerla, su aroma era justo como lo imaginó._ -"huele a chicle de fresa, Como Bonnibel"_- pensó sonriendo

-Hey Bubblegum!- llamó a su amiga y le mostró la rosa que tenía en mano

-¡Que hermosa!- comento alegre PB, y retomo lo que estaba haciendo. Habían unas rosas negras que llamaron mucho su atención. De seguro por que el negro es el color favorito de Marceline

_-"No más que tú"_- pensó - Seee, probablemente sean las rosas mas bellas de todo Ooo- decía apreciándolas- pero... no son más lindas que tú- susurró lo último

-ya te dije que también te quiero, estas muy cariñosa hoy- le respondió ahora comparando una rosa roja con la negra que tenia anteriormente, e hizo un gesto de desaprobación para estas-

-¿Qué? pero si yo no!- "_diablos otra otra vez no me estas prestando atención"-_ pensó molestándose- Apuesto a que si te digo cualquier cosa me diras que sí!- levantó un poco su tono de voz para que le oyese. Al no tener respuesta pensó por un momento

_-_Hey!, Bonn! iré a comerme a tu dulce gente-

-Sí, sí cuidado con las caries- respondió sin pensar

-PB esta noche te haré mía!- aprovechó la oportunidad para molestarla. Bubblegum sólo la volteo a ver y le sonrió fingiendo que había escuchado lo que dijo

_-DEMONIOS! Esto no esta funcionando!- _se frustró- _plan B me iré de aquí y esperare a que PB se de cuenta de mi ausencia y me vaya a buscar- _planeo la chica vampiro esperando a que funcionara y salió volando de ahí._  
_

-Pfff! No creo que note mi ausencia- se reprochaba la poseedora de los colmillos mientras se encogía de hombros metía las manos en sus bolsillos y pateaba una que otra roca, pero se detuvo al ver una pareja anciana de dulcesitos que se veían muy felices- Yo quisiera envejecer al lado de bonnie...- decía para sí y después comenzó a reír divertida - Já, Já! pero si yo no envejeceré!- tras decir esto puso una mano en su mentón pensativa

-¿Que haré?- se cuestionaba- siento que estoy perdiendo la amistad de Bonnie- comenzó a preocuparse

-Si pierdo la amistad de Bonnie, no podre enamorarla

-y si no puedo la enamorarla no seremos novias

-si no somos novias no podre proponerle matrimonio

-si no le propongo matrimonio no nos casamos

-si no nos casamos no será mi reina

-sino es mi reina estaré sola

-si estoy sola me deprimiro

-si me deprimo me expondré al sol

-si me expongo al sol muero!...

-en conclusión si no recupero la amistad de de Bonnie y no la enamoro moriré!- se decía aterrada la Reina Vampiro. Apenas pensó eso se dio media vuelta dispuesta a recuperar la amistad que alguna vez tuvieron y que por culpa de los quehaceres reales la estaban perdiendo. Salió volando de regreso a donde se encontraba su futura novia, dispuesta a hacer lo que fuera necesario para estar con ella.

* * *

**Bueno lectores (si es que hay alguno Q-Q) hasta aquí quedara el primer cap. xD esta confuso? no lo creo xD que dicen? meresco un tomataso? QwQ diganme lo que piensan o moriré xD ok no hasta la próxima **

** Auf Wiedersehen! (creo px) n.n haha sayo!**


End file.
